Star-crossed
by J B Anton
Summary: A Galaxy Railways fan-fiction centering on the current captain of Big 1; Schwanheld Bulge. A look into his earlier years in the SDF up through the present. Heartbreak and many losses has made him the man he is today. He is my favorite character in the anime and he deserves a story. Let's hope I can do him some justice.


"How much longer before we arrive at our destination, Lawrence?" Captain Wataru Yuuki asked his helmsman.

"About ten minutes, sir." The young officer replied.

"Bulge, are you about done re-reading that brief?"

Big One's first officer was caught off guard by his Captain. His response began with a slight stutter. "Ah...yes Captain. Sorry." He turned off the display as he answered.

"Don't be sorry for wanting to be prepared Bulge. It's a great trait for an SDF officer to have."

"Yes sir." He answered quietly.

"Platoon," Captain Yuuki began. "First officer Bulge and I will be going to meet and return with Professor Sullivan and his daughter Doctor Sullivan. I don't need to remind you that they are very important to the future advancement of SDF technology. I expect you to protect them at all costs if we run into any trouble."

"Yes sir!" The platoon answered in unison.

The Captain and his first officer rode along with the two crewmen who were going to take the Sullivan's belongings and equipment back to Big One. They would ride back in the Sullivan's car. Professor Sullivan insisted that if it didn't go to Destiny he and his daughter didn't go.

To make small talk during the ride, Wataru asked. "You soak up information like a sponge Bulge. You read something once and it's committed to memory. Why did you feel the need to read that brief on the Sullivan family three times?"

First officer Schwanheld Bulge looked a bit chagrined. "To be honest Captain, I just couldn't believe what I had read."

"Mmmm, some of those facts did seem a bit out of the ordinary."

"Can you imagine comprehending and solving atomic equations at the age of six?" He said sounding a bit over excited. "Doctor Sullivan must be a prodigy."

Wataru chuckled. "I can't imagine comprehending them now at my age Bulge. But I would have to agree with you she appears to be quite brilliant." Just to goad his first officer he added. "And pretty too; she could make some lucky officer very happy." He playfully elbowed Schwanheld as he finished.

"Captain," Schwanheld said uncomfortably.

"Oh Relax. I was just kidding with you. I know your heart belongs to Catalina already."

A short time later, they arrived at the Sullivan house. Wataru rang the doorbell and offered his most charming smile to the young lady who opened the door slightly. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked suspiciously.

Wataru removed his hat and bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, I'm Captain Wataru Yuuki from the SDF and this is my first officer Schwanheld Bulge. Dr. Sullivan, I presume."

"Do you have some sort of identification?" The pair of violet eyes with long sweeping lashes asked.

"Why yes." Wataru replied as he reached into his inside pocket and handed his rail pass to her.

"You too flyboy," She said to Schwanheld.

"Oh, right." He said sounding caught off guard. He was reaching into his pocket when he heard a man inside.

"Is that a rail pass? Veronica, are you holding up our guests?"

"Dad.." Dr. Sullivan began in exasperation.

The door shut briefly as the chain was removed and then opened wide. "I'm sorry gentlemen. My daughter is a bit overcautious."

"And for good reason I might add." Veronica mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Oh you worry too much, my dear." He said as patted her shoulder.

"Please don't patronize me, father. It's embarrassing." She said trying to hide her distress.

Wataru came to her defense. "You've raised your daughter well professor. You should be proud of her cautious ways."

"I am very proud of her for many things. She will be a great asset to the SDF."

"Could you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Veronica groaned. "That's even more embarrassing."

Wataru gave one of his best smiles and chuckled charmingly at her. "My apologies Dr. Sullivan; I fear I was provoking your father into that."

Veronica nodded. "No harm done. Thank you Captain."

The members of Sirius Platoon that were going to load the Sullivan's belongings into their vehicle stepped in. They saluted their captain as one asked. "We just wanted to make sure that what is in the foyer is all we are taking to Big One."

Professor Sullivan looked over at his daughter who was avoiding looking at anyone. "I believe my daughter has yet to hand over her last piece of luggage."

"I'll just take it in the car with us;" She began.

"Veronica, that infernal thing is practically attached to your hip. You can survive without it for a few hours."

"But I was going to do some research on the way to Destiny. Besides, aren't you going to be bringing work with you to do as well?"

A look of shock crossed the professor's face and then he laughed. "I seem to lose more and more debates with you, my dear. And yes, you're right I was going to do some work."  
"Why not let my men take what you were planning on carrying and they can leave them in the passenger coach for you?" Captain Yuuki offered.

"That sounds like a good idea, Captain. Let me just get my briefcase."

"I'll get it for you father and my things as well." She turned to the two officers. "I'll meet you gentlemen outside."

"Are you sure you don't need any help, doctor?" One of the men asked.

"No I'll be fine. Thank you."

Wataru spoke. "Bulge, please go with Dr. Sullivan, just to be safe."

Schwanheld looked a little uneasy by the request. He chanced a look at Veronica and when she gave him a shrug that seemed to say she wasn't going to argue he replied. "Yes sir." He nodded to this captain and the professor before following Veronica to her father's office.

The other two officers headed for the vehicle to wait for the last of their cargo.

Schwanheld felt the need to break the awkward silence as he and Veronica walked to the office. "Sorry to be following you around, but just as you; my Captain tends to err on the side of caution."

"Well that's not a bad thing. Besides; it gives me a chance to apologize for being rude to you when I answered the door."

"I didn't think you were rude. Were you not doing what we just spoke about?" He asked with a friendly grin.

Veronica chuckled. "Yes I suppose I was. But that flyboy comment wasn't necessary. I'm sorry Officer Bulge."

"No need to be I didn't take offense to it Dr. Sullivan."

"I'm glad you didn't. And please call me Veronica."

"Only if you will call me Schwanheld."

Veronica nodded. "It's a deal."

The two brought the personal belongings to the waiting crewmembers and went back in search of Captain Yuuki and Professor Sullivan. When they weren't where they left them, Veronica shook her head in amusement.

"I think I have a pretty good idea where they went." She gently tugged on his sleeve. "Follow me."

Schwanheld followed Veronica and surmised they were headed to the garage of the Sullivan home. As they got closer he could hear his captain and Dr. Sullivan conversing about what a beauty 'she was'. No doubt the professor had a vehicle that he was very proud of.

"I hope your captain is into cars; if not he is probably bored to tears right about now."

"Oh that's right, your father refused to come to Destiny unless his car made the trip too. It must mean a lot to him."

"I'm told it belonged to my great-grandfather and has been passed down through the generations."

"It must be well preserved for your father to still have it."

"It looks brand new and still purrs like a kitten as my father likes to say."

Veronica opened the door that led to the garage and found her father and Captain Yuuki just as she thought she would.

The professor nudged Wataru. "I told you she would know where to find us."

"Yes you did, professor." He looked over to his first officer. "Bulge, how do you feel about riding back to Big One in this marvelous, well kept machine?"

"It would truly be an honor." Schwanheld replied.

Wataru opened the front door for Veronica but she declined, stating that her father would want him in the front so he could tell him more about his prized possession. Upon hearing that, Schwanheld opened the back door for Veronica. She thanked him as she stepped in.

While they drove to Big One, Wataru commented on how quiet the engine was. "You've taken very good care of this car, Professor. You must have a great mechanic."

Professor Sullivan laughed. "I don't exactly have a mechanic, Captain. I do most of the work myself and Veronica is pretty good with a wrench as well."

Wataru smiled. "I should have realized that knowing your backgrounds in science and engineering."

The professor checked his rearview mirror and saw his daughter looking forlornly out the window at their house. He tried his best to reassure her. "We'll be back some day my dear. When it's safer and these blasted pirates are rounded up. Not to mention the fact that the SDF really needs our help right now."

"Just making sure I don't forget what it looks like. I'm actually looking forward to working for the SDF." She paused as if she was listening for something. "And speaking of working on the car, I thought we fixed that skip in the engine."

"We did. Perhaps it's another issue. We'll look at it when we get to Destiny."

Veronica nodded in agreement but the sound still bothered her; though she wasn't quite sure why. She continued to think about it even as they arrived at Big One.

When the car came to a stop, Schwanheld made his way around the car to open the door for Veronica; however his captain beat him to it.

"Bulge, please escort Professor and Dr. Sullivan to the passenger coach. I'll make sure the car gets loaded safely."

"If you don't mind Captain, I'd like to do it myself. I'm a little choosey about who drives it." Professor Sullivan stated.

Wataru gave a friendly nod. "I understand, sir. My men will direct you in."

"Very well. I will meet you inside."

Schwanheld and Veronica started to walk towards the passenger car. Wataru was several feet behind them. Veronica was still deep in thought trying to figure out why her father's car was making that noise. The only reason she could think of is that something was there that should not have been like some leaves or a branch or…. Her narrow eyebrows shot up in fear as an awful realization hit her.

The other night when they lost power twice for several seconds would have been more than enough time for some one to sneak in and out of their dwelling.

She turned and ran past Wataru to the car. "Father," She yelled to him. "Get out the car! Don't start it again!"

Wataru turned to go after her as well as Schwanheld.

By the time Veronica was close enough for her father to hear her, it was too late; Professor Sullivan looked up at his daughter as he turned the key to his prized possession for the last time.

An explosion from underneath the chasse sent the car careening onto its' roof. Professor Sullivan was thrown from the vehicle but was now trapped under it.

Veronica was struck in the leg with some debris but continued to her father before collapsing from the injury. Wataru was also struck with debris causing a severe injury to his arm.

"Father! Father! Are you alright?"

Professor Sullivan struggled for breath as he wheezed. "No lass. I'm sorry; but I won't be making the journey with you after all."

"No. I'll get you out. You will be coming with me."

Wataru and Schwanheld knelt down behind her as her Professor Sullivan struggled to speak. "Let's be real about this, lass. I don't have much time left. You will have to take this task on by yourself. I'm sorry, but I know you can do it. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Father…" She whispered shakily. "You can't leave me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. There's no help for it. I know you'll be safe." He looked at Schwanheld. "You will watch out for her, won't you young man?"

Schwanheld was a bit startled by the request but then nodded. "Of course I will, sir."

The professor strained to smile. "Thank you." He then turned to his daughter and held her hand. "I love you Veronica, never forget that."

A tear streaked down her face. "I love you too, dad"

Professor Sullivan's eyes closed as he let go of her hand.

"Father? Father!"

Before another word could be said, shots began to fly over their heads. Big One's crew returned fire.

Wataru shouted into the microphone of his headset. "Men, cover us while we make our way to Big One."

Schwanheld was helping Veronica up as he spoke. "Captain your arm,"

"It'll be fine once Yuki takes a look at it. I'm more worried about Dr. Sullivan's leg."

Shots fired over their heads again.

"Bulge, get her to the train now. I'll be right behind you."

Schwanheld took her into his arms bridal style and was about to stand with her when she protested.

"But my father, I can't leave him."

Wataru felt her pain. "Dr. Sullivan, your safety is our priority right now."

"Please, captain." She pleaded.

"Bulge, go now!"

"Yes sir!" He bolted with Veronica in his arms.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "No! Stop! Please!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Veronica, I can't." He said in a tone that showed he was feeling every bit of pain she was feeling at the moment. "I hope you can forgive me."

Wataru was right behind them clutching his arm.

Shots from the enemy struck Professor Sullivan's overturned car causing it to explode.

Veronica gasped and clutched at Schwanheld's coat. "Dad," she quietly cried.

"I'm so sorry, Veronica." Schwanheld said as he held her tighter in an attempt to try and ease some of the pain.


End file.
